Stylistic Infatuation
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Casey McDonald hates Derek Venturi seeing her weaknesses. But it seems to happen more then she wants. [Dasey]
1. Kissing In The Hallway

**Title: **Stylistic Infatuation  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Casey hated Derek seeing her weaknesses, but it seemed to happen more then she wants. [Dasey  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life With Derek or anything affliated with it. I AM NOT claiming this as my own. I'm just a fan practicing my writing skills, that is all. No copywrite infridgemnet intended.  
**Author's Note: **This is my first little Dasey fic as well as my first LWD fic. I hope it's okay and everything, I just wanted to write and this is what came out of it. I'm thinking of maybe turning this into a chapter fic…let me know what you think of it. Thanks.

**Stylistic Infatuation**

Casey McDonald strived in being stylistic in everything that she achieved. To her it wasn't just about achieving the said things that she wanted, it was also about the way in which she did them. Casey had always considered herself a person that had class and style in everything that she did. It wasn't a surprise to Casey that she would be noticed for the things she did, or praised.

Casey held tightly onto the books that were placed in her arms as she walked down the hallway of her high school. She glanced at everyone who passed by her and she knew that she was different from all of them. Unlike the rest of the kids in her new high school she didn't care more about popularity then grades. Casey's academics were everything to her, and she wasn't ashamed. She had attended a private school for the past years of high school, she wasn't a stranger to doing what she had to do.

Casey reached her locker and stopped by it. She glanced down the hall and spotted her step-brother, Derek Venturi, flirt with a group of girls. Letting out a loud groan Casey opened her locker. She stared at the inside of her perfectly made up locker and let out a sigh. For as long as she had known Derek there were the days that she wished she was like him. And today was just one of those days. It was usually the days that Casey stared more at the inside of a book over someone's face. Casey strived at being academically perfect, but she still missed having people around her.

Casey set her books in her locker and glanced back down at Derek and the girls he was with. At her private school Casey was never put in this position, all the other girls around her were just as focused as she was. Ivy League schools were on everyone's mind. The most social activity was the study sessions groups of girls would hold. There wasn't any separation with any of the girls at her private school, they all got along and were one.

Casey shut her locker and instantly felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched Derek touch one of the girls on the shoulder. For some reason Casey realized she wanted to be one of those girls. She wanted to be the girl that Derek would smile at and get along with. Casey hated being the stuck up smart girl that she knew Derek viewed her as. She wanted to be pretty and fun and…someone Derek would want.

Shaking her head Casey felt the tears fall down her face and she knew she had to get alone, fast. Casey walked quickly down the hall, picking up her speed with every second, and reached the bathrooms. As she paused at the door she glanced back towards Derek and saw that he was know staring at Casey rather then the other girls. Casey quickly ducked her head and entered the bathroom.

Walking towards the mirrors and sinks Casey avoided eye contact with the other girls. Casey glanced in the mirror and let out a sigh. She was a mess. Her brown hair that was usually decent looking was falling out of the half pony-tail that she had and it was sticking up in odd places. Casey turned on the water and ran her fingers under the cold water. As Casey smoothed down her hair she seriously thoguth she was going insane.

Thoughts like these ones hardly ever went through Casey's mind. Overall Casey never had stray thoughts or off ones. Casey's thoughts had always been stable. But now they were flying all over the place and normally landing right on Derek Venturi. Casey let out a sigh and shook her head as she glanced back up herself. Her eyes were a deep red shade and it looked obvious that she had been crying. Automatically Casey thought back to the glance she had shared with Derek and she let shook her head again. Now Derek knew something was up and wither he cared or not, Casey cared that he even knew.

Casey hated it whenever Derek saw into any of her weaknesses. And that seemed to happen way more then Casey wanted it to, in the many fights she seemed to have with her step-brother, Casey's weaknesses popped out all the time. Casey let out another sigh and quickly wiped at her eyes. Lunch would be over in ten minutes and she couldn't be late to her next class again, points would be docked from her final grade if she was.

Casey glanced back at herself after she wiped her eyes and she nodded at the reflection. It wasn't the best, but it would do for now. Casey turned from the mirror and walked towards the bathroom door. As Casey stepped out of the bathroom she caught herself staring at Derek. "What?" She asked as he continued to stare at Casey, it was starting to make Casey's skin tingle.

"You okay?" Derek asked, a concerned looked passing over his face.

Casey shrugged her shoulders as she quickly walked past Derek. "What does it matter?" She asked. Casey crossed her arms over her chest as Derek caught up with her. As Derek walked along side by side with Casey she felt her skin grow hot as she felt the heat from Derek's own body. Without knowing it Casey realized she had been cold, the only thing that made her see it was the warmth from Derek.

"You just looked pretty bad going into the bathroom. I want to help." Derek stated and Casey stopped dead in her tracks at the words. That was a little out of character for Derek. He never said anything like that to Casey before.

"Why?" Casey asked as the bell rang, but she didn't care anymore. The only thing that Casey really found herself caring about was the conversation she was currently involved in with Derek.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and touched Casey lightly on the hand. "Because I care about you." He mumbled, then Casey felt her heart speed up. Something was really going on with Casey, she had to be crazy. The feelings and thoughts swarming through her mind had to be anything but normal.

"I'm insane." Casey mumbled back and Derek flashed her a look with a question mark embedded in it.

"What?" He asked and Casey shook her head.

Casey glanced at the empty hall and shrugged her shoulders. "Everything is just…" She trailed off, unsure of what else to say. There wasn't a word in the English language that could explain the way that Casey was feeling.

Derek stepped closer to Casey and smiled lightly at her. "It's okay. I feel it to." He answered and Casey met his gaze.

"You don't even know what I was saying." She whispered as Derek nodded his head.

"I do Case. I live with you remember? I figure out how you think and feel." He admitted.

Casey smiled-for the first time in the day-and inched closer to Derek. "Thanks."

Derek nodded his head and quickly kissed Casey on the lips. Casey pulled back after the touch of Derek's lips on her own sent chills down her spin and glanced at Derek. "I don't know what's happening." She admitted and Derek nodded his head again.

"It's okay Casey. It doesn't have to be part of any plan. It just is." He mumbled.

Casey smiled again and nodded her head. "Okay."

Derek laced his fingers with Casey's and they walked down the hall, neither one sure of where they were even going.


	2. Dinner and Derek's Bedroom

**Title: **Stylistic Infatuation  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Casey hated Derek seeing her weaknesses, but it seemed to happen more then she wants. [Dasey  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life With Derek or anything affliated with it. I AM NOT claiming this as my own. I'm just a fan practicing my writing skills, that is all. No copywrite infridgemnet intended.  
**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who have been standing by me and this story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Two**

Casey McDonald sat in her bedroom at her desk and let out a sigh. She had been trying to complete her History assignment for an hour now, but it was getting harder to do with each passing minute. Casey sat back in her chair as she recountered the odd day she had spent with Derek.

After lunch-after the weird things happened between the two-Derek and Casey got into Derek's car and drove. Neither of them knew where they were going or where they wanted to go. They just drove. Parking off to the side of a parking lot they had talked for the rest of the day they should've been at school.

They sat in the parked car and talked about everything from life to school to their currently messed up home life. The kiss hadn't been mentioned in the hours they talked to each other, but it was drilled into the back of Casey's mind. No matter what she did, Casey couldn't stop replaying the moments in her head when it happened.

And even more, Casey didn't know what to do with it. She loved the feeling that she had gotten when Derek had kissed her, but it was odd and weird. Casey's stomach flipped a couple times over as she set her pen in her book and glanced at her bedroom door. She wished that Derek would knock on the door, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to make sense of the weird feeling flying inside of her.

Casey wanted to hear Derek say that he understood. Just like he had earlier in the day. Casey let out another sigh and stood up from her computer chair. She started to pace around the room as she thought of Derek and everything that had happened. He was right when he had told her they shouldn't be part of a plan, they just are. Btu the controlling part of Casey couldn't help but fret over the whole situation.

Casey ran her fingers through her hair and sat down on her bed. They didn't make sense at all. From day one Casey had held up guard around Derek, she didn't want him to get in. She could never figure out why she had done that, but now it was starting to make sense. Casey just didn't want Derek to see all over the good or the bad. She wanted to keep herself away from Derek, he meant too much to her. Casey didn't even know why.

Casey glanced over at her clock and saw it was a couple minutes to dinner. She sighed and stood off of her bed. Casey had been avoiding the family all day, she din't want to talk to anyone. All Casey wanted to do was get through the day. "Casey!" Casey jumped slightly as she heard her mom call her.

"Coming!" Casey hollered back and she quickly walked to her bedroom door, it had to happen sooner or later.

Casey walked into the kitchen and saw Marti sitting on the floor, claiming to George that she was a dog, Edwin and Lizzie were sitting at the table talking and lightly fighting, and Derek was helping Nora set the food on the table. Casey heaved a sigh as she walked into the kitchen.

Nora was the first one to notice Casey and she smiled over at her daughter. "Hey Casey." Casey smiled at her mom and sat at the table.

"Hey." Casey watched as George and Marti fought on the floor. Shaking her head Casey remembered her life without the Venturi's, it had been nice and simple. The Venturi's were extremely loud and unorganized if nothing else.

Nora set the last dish on the table and she and Derek sat down in their spots at the table. "okay guys. Dinner." Nora stated.

George stood up from the floor and sat at the table, after flashing Nora an apologetic glance he started to dish himself up some food. Casey glanced at Derek quickly and they caught each other's glance. Derek smiled at Casey and Caseyy felt her heart skip a beat. What was going on between them was all too surreal and weird.

Casey glanced back down at her plate and waited until food was passed to her to dish up. As she set the last item of food on her plate Casey glanced down at her plate and pushed the food around with her fork. It wasn't that her mom's cooking wasn't the best, Casey just couldn't bring herself to eat with the knot the was slowly forming in her stomach.

Casey sat in her chair as she watched her new family talk with each other and joke. The new chaos that had become Casey's home life was a bit more then she could handle. Casey took bites of her food, slowly, as she watched her family interact with each other and she wished she could find a way to be on the same level with them.

Casey glanced back over at Derek and she watched him joke with Edwin and eat his food quickly, the way that Derek ate.

LWD

After diner had finished Casey lagged behind to help Nora put away the food. "How was school?" Nora asked as Casey applied a lid on one of the many containers.

Casey thought back to the eventful day. She obviously didn't want to go into detail with her mom, so she took the short answer. "It was fine." She answered as she spun around and set the dish in the fridge.

"You getting along better?" Nora asked setting her few containers in the fridge and staring at Casey.

Casey remembered the look on Derek's face after he had kissed her and she cracked a smile. "I guess so." She answered.

"Good." Nora quickly kissed Casey on the cheek and smiled at her. "I'm happy for you. I know this isn't a private school. But it'll be good for you." She stated.

Casey nodded and took a couple steps away from her mom. "Yeah. See you later." She mumbled and turned from Nora.

Casey quickly walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Clasping her hands together Casey started towards her room. On the way she paused by Derek's door and pressed her ear to it. She heard rock music playing and Derek lightly humming. Casey smiled as she listened to him and she suddenly got the feeling of wanting to be with him.

Casey stood behind his door and stared at it, trying to work up the nerve to knock. Derek's humming got louder as the song moved onto it's chorus and Casey enjoyed the sound. Closing her eyes Casey quickly moved her fist to the door and knocked quickly. She just wanted to get it over with.

She heard footsteps approach the door and Derek pulled it open. "Hey Case." He greeted Casey.

Casey smiled at Derek and took in the cookie he held in his hand and the expression on his face. He looked calm and collected, everything that Casey didn't feel. "Hey. I'm just not…wanting to be alone." Casey admitted.

Derek flashed her a look and Casey regretted her choice. Derek was once again seeing her weakness and she hated it. Half of her just wanted to yell at him quickly and stomp off into her room. But the other half loved what had happened at school that day, and she wanted a repeat of it. "Oh. Come in then." Derek stated and he stepped aside for Casey to walk into his room.

Casey took in Derek's messy room. She let out a sigh as she thought to her own room, it was well organized and put together. Nothing out of place. In that moment Casey wished that she could have a room like Derek's. Just have fun and mess things up. It'd be a different pace. "Sit if you want." Derek said from Casey.

Casey walked over to Derek's bed and plopped down on it. "Nice room." She commented taking in the messy floor.

Derek flashed Casey a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know what how you meant that."

Casey smiled over at him. "I meant it in a good way. Honest." She stated and Derek smiled at her.

"You don't okay? You've been acting werid the last week or so." Derek said as he sat down next to Casey, finishing off the last of his cookie.

"I'm fine. I'm just….in a haze, you know?" Casey asked and Derek shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Casey laughed and nodded her head. "I must be insane then." She joked and Derek shook head.

"You're not." He told Casey and she glanced over at him.

Derek gave her that sweet look that he had flashed at her earlier and she smiled at him. It was weird, Derek was the one that Casey was finding some sort of comfort in, while going through a phase. It wasn't what Casey had ever expected. "Thanks." She answered.

Derek nodded his head and Casey watched as his gaze fell to her lips. "Maybe I'm insane too." He stated, not taking his gaze away from her lips.

"Maybe." Casey agreed.

Derek leaned in close to Casey and quickly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away quickly as Casey leaned into the kiss. "I can't stop wondering about that though."

Casey nodded her head and touched Derek on the leg. "I can't stop thinking about it either." She admitted, her voice trembling.

Derek nodded his head and kissed Casey again. Casey forgot about everything going on in her messed up life and she just kissed Derek. Kissing wasn't something that Casey was known for, she'd only kissed one other guy ever, but with Derek it came naturally. Casey leaned into the kiss as Derek moved his hands along Casey's waist and she felt at her best since her mom's wedding.


	3. Midnight Homework and Crazy Revelations

**Title: **Stylistic Infatuation  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Casey hated Derek seeing her weaknesses, but it seemed to happen more then she wants. [Dasey  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life With Derek or anything affliated with it. I AM NOT claiming this as my own. I'm just a fan practicing my writing skills, that is all. No copywrite infridgemnet intended.

**Chapter Three**

Casey shot up out of the ruffled up sheets in Derek's bed and glanced at his bedroom door. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

Derek quickly pulled on Casey's wrist, causing her to fall back down in the bed. "I didn't hear anything. Stop being paranoid." He mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Casey on the mouth.

Casey welcomed the kiss as she rubbed the sheets with her free hand. Derek and Casey had been tangled up in Derek's bed for an hour, doing nothing but making out, and it been making paranoid. She was certain that at any given moment her mom would open the door and catch the two. But Derek felt differently about the whole thing.

Derek rubbed at Casey's exposed stomach, due to the fact that her shirt had been gathered up to her chest from Derek moving on top of her. Derek continued to kiss Casey as Casey rubbed her hands over Derek's back.

Derek pulled away from Casey and smiled at her. "This is crazy." He mumbled.

Casey saw a lost glance on his face, the look that she knew she had been wearing, and she nodded. "I know." She agreed.

Derek quickly kissed Casey again and slid off of her. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and glanced back at Casey, who was still laying on his bed. "I really like it though." Derek said and he touched Casey's leg, which was laying right next to him.

Casey nodded her head up and down and smiled at Derek. "This is super insane Derek. But…I haven't felt better then I do now. You make me feel better." Casey admitted and she knew that she was once again being exposed to Derek. She gritted her teeth at the thought as she watched Derek lay down next to her.

"Yeah, me too." Derek answered.

Casey smiled and kissed Derek on the lips again. Derek kissed Casey back and Casey moved her fingers along Derek's arm. As they continued to kiss Casey knew that what she said to Derek was the truth. Being with Derek, seeing the glances that he tossed at her, make Casey feel better. Since their parent's had gotten married Casey's life had turned into a ball of chances and let downs. But with Derek Casey forgot about it all.

Derek moved his mouth from Casey's to Casey's shoulder and used his tongue to lightly massage Casey's neck. Casey bit down on her own tongue as Derek moved his along her skin. Opening her eyes Casey stared at the space ahead of her and felt herself go light at Derek's touch.

Moving her hands along the back of Derek's neck Casey realized that she felt content. She gulped down at the lump in her throat as Derek moved to her collarbone and Casey moved her leg on top of Derek's, caging them together.

As Derek continued to kiss Casey on her collarbone Casey glanced at Derek's room and she felt herself get lost. As Derek was moving his hands up Casey's stomach and his tongue down towards Casey's shirt Derek's cell phone rang from his desk, causing him to leap off of Casey.

Derek glanced at Casey, his hands slightly shaking as he glanced at the phone. "Get it." Casey mumbled as she sat up in Derek's bed.

Derek walked over to his phone and quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

Casey turned her attention from Derek to her foot on the bed. She glanced at it as she tried to figure out what exactly was going on between her and Derek. But no matter how hard Casey thought about it, she couldn't figure it out.

Derek hung up his phone after his quick conversation and sat next to Casey. "What's up?" He asked.

Casey glanced at Derek and shrugged her shoulders. "This is odd right?" Casey asked, the reality of the situation catching up to her.

Derek shrugged his own shoulders and glanced at Casey's free hand. "I don't know. But I just…like it." Derek explained.

Casey nodded her head. She understood what Derek meant, and she felt it. She liked Derek, sheliked being with Derek and Casey loved kissing Derek. So, no matter what Casey wasn't going to dwell on it. She was just going to enjoy it, Casey McDonald wasn't going to miss out on this like she'd missed out on so many other things. "I get it. Let's just…go with it."

Derek nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Casey. "Your best plan yet." He stated and he quickly reached up and kissed Casey again.

LWD

Casey walked into her room, two hours later and closed the door behind her. She pulled down at her tangled up shirt as she walked to her desk and plopped down in the chair. A long stream of air escaped from Casey's lips as she stared at her textbooks and notebooks. She still had homework to finish up, and it was almost midnight. Somehow Casey had managed to let herself get lost in talking to and kissing Derek.

Using her right hand, Casey opened up her math textbooks and turned to the correct page. Casey quickly finished up the ten problems that were assigned and slammed her book shut. She was tired, more tired then she had ever been before.

Standing up from her desk Casey quickly changed into her PJ bottoms and tank top and fell onto her bed. The next day was goig to be a hard one, Casey knew it. As Casey pulled her blanket over her body she realized that in the whole three months that she had known Derek and had her new family, Casey was going to have to fake it and be completely uncomfortable around them. But maybe Derek was completely worth it.

Casey let out another sigh as she tried to figure out what she and Derek were actually doing. They were step-siblings, they were currently sharing a family; was it wrong that they loved to make out with each other? Casey shook her head as she realized the answer, it was kind of wrong, but she couldn't help it. After the McDonald-Venturi household had been completed it changed Casey's life and turned it all around.

Casey had been going to an all girls private school while leaving in a neat and clean house with Lizzie and her mother. And now, Casey was going to a middle rate high school-getting lost in the crowd-had three new boys added to her family in a super small house…it was enough to make anyone go crazy.

And that was what Casey figured had happened to her, she had gone crazy.


	4. Kisses in A Supply Closet

**Title: **Stylistic Infatuation  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Casey hated Derek seeing her weaknesses, but it seemed to happen more then she wants. [Dasey  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life With Derek or anything affliated with it. I AM NOT claiming this as my own. I'm just a fan practicing my writing skills, that is all. No copywrite infridgemnet intended.

**Chapter Four**

Casey's alarm clock went off and Casey leapt up in bed. She let out a groan as she realized it was a new day and she pushed the alarm button on her alarm clock. Casey ran her fingers through her long, brown hair and then touched her lips. She smiled at the memory of the night before, but at the same time she felt butterflies in her stomach. Today was going to be a hard one.

Casey slide out of her bed and walked over to her closet where she picked out an outfit and quickly slid it on. Casey glanced at herself in her vanity mirror, ran a brush through her hair, sighed and walked out of her room.

Walking carefully she stepped passed Derek's room-who Casey knew was still asleep-and then down the stairs towards the kitchen. When Casey had first moved into the McDonald-Venturi household the sleeping patterns of Derek annoyed her. She hated how he slept until the last minute, rolled out of bed, ate cereal straight from the box and then went to school-where he was practically the king. But now Casey found herself not caring all that much, let Derek do what he wanted.

As Casey reached the kitchen she didn't know if that was because of their new relationship, or because she simply didn't care anymore. Casey let out a sigh as she tried to figure out what was going to happen when their parents saw that something was obviously different between the two. "Casey! Good morning." Nora McDonald-Venturi greeted her daughter, with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Mom." Casey replied as she walked towards the cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal, a bowl, spoon and then the milk from the fridge.

"How was your night last night?" Nora asked and Casey glanced over at her mom trying to look normal.

"It was fine…just did homework and stuff." Casey mumbled as she finished putting together her bowl of cereal.

"How is the schoolwork here? Any didn't from the academy?" Nora asked as she took a sip of her coffee, referring to the all girl prep school that Casey had gone to before the wedding.

Casey nodded her head and cracked a smile, was it ever. "Yeah, it is." She admitted as she walked ot the table, sat down and started in on her cereal.

"Oh. Well, you'll get into everything here soon." Nora predicted and Casey nodded her head as she took a bite of cereal. She highly doubted it though.

"Sure." Casey mumbled again as she finished off her small bowl of cereal. "I should get going. Don't want to be late." Casey stated as she rose from her seat at the table and walked towards the sink to dump her bowl.

"You sure you're doing okay Casey?" Nora asked and Casey let out a sigh as she rinsed off her cereal bowl.

"Yeah Mom…" Casey started but was interrupted by the loud greetings of Derek.

"Morning household!" Derek exclaimed as he sauntered into the kitchen, wearing jeans, an old tee-shit and he infamous leather jacket.

"Smerek!" Marty greeted her brother from under the table with a wide grin on her face.

Derek kneeled down and stared Marty in the face. "Morning, Smarty!" Derek rubbed Marty's head and then stood back up.

Nora smiled at Derek and took another sip of her coffee. "Morning Derek." She said and Derek nodded his head towards Nora.

"Morning Nora." Derek quickly walked to the kitchen, wehre Casey was standing, and reached for the cereal in the cupboard. "Casey." Derek mumbled and glanced back towards Nora who was now greeting Lizzie and Edwin.

"Derek." Casey mumbled back, feeling herself go weak at the presence of Derek.

Derek poured cereal into his mouth smiled at Casey, chewed and swallowed. The whole process making Casey wish she hadn't just eaten the cereal. "Okay Mom! I'm going to school now." Casey called over to Nora and Nora turned towards Casey.

"Bye honey!" She called back.

Derek smiled at Casey as Casey turned around, picked up her backpack from beside the door and slipped out, finally being able to breath in the fresh, cool air. Casey was right, today was going to be hard.

LWD

Casey reached her locker that she shared with Emily, Casey's now new best friend, and pulled it open. Stacking things carefully in her locker, Casey set the textbooks used for homework back and stared into her locker. It was still ten minutes before first period and Casey had no idea what she was going to do with her time.

"Case!" Casey spun around and saw Emily sauntering over to the locker, smile spread across her face.

"Hey Em." Casey stated and stepped aside so that Emily could do what she needed to in the locker.

"So first couple days here weren't all that bad were they?" Emily asked and Casey shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, Casey couldn't tell.

"I don't know. I think I still need more time. " She admitted and Emily nodded her ehad.

"Yeah. I mean this really isn't an academy." Emily stated and then shut the locker. "There he is." She breathed out stared past Casey's shoulder.

Casey spun around and saw herself looking down at Derek, talking to some random blond girl at her locker. "Yeah." Casey said trying to sound cool and not as weak as she felt.

"God, that jacket does wonders for him." Emily said and Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess so."

Emily shook her head and placed an arm on Casey's shoulder. "Sorry, I totally shouldn't be talking about your step-brother like that. I mean, you must be disgusted." Emily joked and Casey let out a fake laugh.

"Sure." She stated and Emily shook her ehad.

"Come on, let's go to first period." She suggested and Casey nodded her head, liking that idea.

LWD

Casey was walking the hall after second period, her gaze set ahead of her, and she was hardly paying attention to anything. As Casey rounded the corner going towards her locker she felt a tight tug at her wrist and before she knew it she found herself standing in the dark, dank supply closet. "Derek!" Casey exclaimed as Derek turned on the light and smiled at Casey.

"I had to talk to you." Derek whispered and Casey fought back the urge to smile. The way that Derek was standing in the supply closet with his hands tucked in his leather jacket pockets, his head tilted down and a smile on his face it was enough to make Casey want to smile all day.

"Oh." Casey said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. Now that she was all alone with Derek with no impulses left in her, she felt odd and awkward.

"I was thinking we should get together tonight to. Just to talk or whatever." Derek suggested and Casey took a step back from him, unsure of what she really felt. She liked Derek, and being with him the night before was more then Casey wanted to feel. Everything in her life had been moving way faster then she wanted since her mother's wedding. And Casey had no idea how she was going to deal with any of it.

"I don't know." Casey said and ducked her head low, she was almost embarrassed to glance at Derek after rejecting him.

Casey heard Derek sigh and then pick up her hand in his own. "I know this is weird Casey, but I don't know…you said yourself you feel better when we're together." Derek reminded Casey.

Casey glanced back up at Derek and nodded her head, that was true. She loved being with Derek, and talking to him, he made her feel safe and okay. It was weird for Casey, she didn't feel that way about Derek when she had first met him, but after time the annoyed feelings turned into admiration. "Okay." Casey breathed out and Derek smiled at her.

Derek picked up Casey's hand held it to his lips and softly kissed between her first and second knuckle. The movement was soft and fluttery and made shivers go up and down Casey's spin. As Derek released her hand and smiled at Casey, Casey felt the warm and safe feeling again and she was glade that Derek had pulled her into the closet.

Going on nothing but pure impulse Casey leaned over and kissed Derek on the lips, wanting to feel the exact way that she had felt the night before. As Casey leaned back from Derek and smiled at him she realized that she did feel that way again, and she never wanted it to end.


	5. Alone Time and Dates Wtih Best Friends

**Title: **Stylistic Infatuation  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Casey hated Derek seeing her weaknesses, but it seemed to happen more then she wants. [Dasey  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life With Derek or anything affliated with it. I AM NOT claiming this as my own. I'm just a fan practicing my writing skills, that is all. No copywrite infridgemnet intended.  
**Author's Note: **Gosh…it's been awhile since an update right? But no more waiting here you go! Enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Casey glanced at her clock on the computer and saw it was nine at night. While smiling to herself Casey quickly finished off the last of her homework, turned off her computer and leapt up from her chair. She had been doing her English homework trying to pass of time until it was the time that Derek wanted her to meet him in his room.

Casey checked herself in her vanity mirror, pulled her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of her room. Casey gently shut her door behind her and glanced at the empty hallway. No sounds were coming from anywhere, so Casey took that as a sign to quickly walk to Derek's room. Casey stood by his door and gently tapped on the white surface. "Come in!" Casey heard Derek say and Casey pushed open his door.

As Casey walked into the room and shut the door behind her she saw Derek plop down on his bed, a wide grin on his face. "Hey." Casey mumbled as she took a couple steps into Derek's room.

"What's up?" Derek asked sliding off his leather jacket and tossing it on the ground.

Casey smiled at the gesture and wished again that she was as reckless as Derek. She loved how he didn't seem to care about anything and that the world was a cavnous to be pained. To Casey everything was about time, order and neatness. "Nothing. Just did homework you know." Casey answered and Derek shook his head.

"I forgot to do mine." He admitted and Casey nodded her head, it wasn't some big surprise. Derek always forgot.

"I know." Casey joked and Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're mean." He retorted.

Casey laughed, fiddled with her ponytail and glanced away from Derek, taking in his room. Everything was just as messy and out of order as before and somehow it felt right to Casey. She loved seeing his room in the state that it was in, even if she herself wouldn't be able to live in it.

"So." Casey said, sighing out the word in a short, single breath.

"Come here." Derek replied. Casey glanced over at Derek who was sitting on his bed with his hair messed up and a quirky smile on his face.

Casey stared at him for a second, trying to second guess herself, but she gave in to everything she wanted and walked over to him. Her relationship was weird with Derek, but she loved it at the same time. Casey sat down on his bed and felt as Derek slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm scared." Casey mumbled the words surprising her. She had been thinking them since the first day her and Derek had started their odd relationship, but she never thought she would actually saw them out loud ever. But being with Derek was off and weird and he always brought out Casey's weak side. The side she didn't want anyone else to see.

"What?" Derek asked leaning back from Casey and staring at her, his eyebrows furrowed to the middle of his eyes.

"I'm scared." Casey repeated louder this time. She clasped her hands together and pressed them together until her knuckles turned white.

"Of what?" Derek asked and then let out a small laugh, but Casey knew that he wasn't being mean, he was just shocked.

Casey shrugged her shoulders and scooted away from Derek, causing the arm he had around her to fall to the bed. "You. Me. Us. This whole thing. Living here. Emily. Everything." Casey explained saying the words quicker then she could even think of them.

Derek shook his head and smiled at Casey with an expression that Casey fell in love with. The looks that Derek flashes at Casey made her want to be honest with him and pretend that everything was okay all at the same time. "It's fine Case. Trust me." Derek whispered as he leaned in and kissed Casey on the nose. "It's all fine."

Casey felt tears spring to her eyes and she tried to make them go away, but instead they just rushed down her cheeks. "I know. It's just…everything. It's all out of my plan and any order that makes any sense to me."

Derek laughed and brushed tears off of Casey's face. "Case. Everything isn't supposed to be part of your plan and it's really not supposed to be in an order that makes since to us. It's life." Derek explained and Casey nodded her head. She knew that, she understood it, but it still hurt the way it went against her in every way.

"I know."

Derek scooted closer to Casey and wiped at her eyes and then kissed her softly on the lips. The feeling made Casey feel weak and she loved it, it wasn't anything she had ever felt before. Derek was the one person who ever made Casey go outside her and it scared the hell out of her. "Thank you Derek. For everything." Casey mumbled after Derek released from the kiss.

"Anything for you." He mumbled back and Casey hugged Derek, feeling safe and free for the first time and it was a feeling she didn't want to go away.

000

Casey walked through the doors of her new high school and bite back an irrated sigh. She hated having to march through crowds of immature boys and girls that were too busy texting on their phones to get out of anyone's way. At the academy life had been a lot different for Casey, everyone at the school was more involved in school work and activities then they were about talking, doing each other's hair and drooling over boys. "Excuse me!" Casey exclaimed as she tried to push her way through a crowd of boys playing with a hacky sack. Turning her head after she pushed through the group Casey gave them her best glare and then walked quickly towards her locker.

Casey's day had gone from partially bad, to bad to extremely bad in the hour that she had been awake. She woke up feeling nervous and regretful about the things she had told Derek the night before nad about their relationship over all. Then she got in a stupid fight with Lizzie over the last bagel in the house and then she had to practically give up her life just to walk to her locker. Casey's day wasn't going according to plan at all.

Casey had planned to wake up early, print out her English assignment, have a bagel and orange juice for breakfast and then slowly walk to school, taking time to breath. But none of that had turned out and it made Casey mad. Ever since her mom's wedding it seemed like nothing in Casey's life had turned out at all and nothing was going to the plans that she had made and it was wearing down on her. As Casey reached her locker she thought back to what Derek had said about it being life and she felt a little better as she thought about his messed up hair and stupid smile.

"Hey Casey!" Casey spun around and saw Emily sauntering up to her in a denim miniskirt, a tight fitting tank top and her hair in a very trendy bun.

"Em, what's the occasion?" Casey asked trying to think back to the last time she had seen Emily dressed so nice in the short time she knew her, which was never.

Emily clasped her hands together and let out a very girly giggled and leaned against the locker next ot hers and Casey's. "Well…I decided to go for it!" Emily exclaimed with a look on her face that suggested that Casey should know what she was talking about. But Casey was drawing a complete blank.

After setting her last book back in her locker Casey turned her full attention to Emily, with a confused look on her face. "Go for what?"

Emily shook her head and smiled wider. "I'm going to ask Derek to go to the movies with me tomorrow night!" Emily squealed out and Casey felt her stomach flop at Emily's words. Casey knew she was supposed to act normal and smile and hug her new best friend, but she couldn't. The thought of Derek going out with anyone made her skin tingle.

"What?" Casey asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows towards the center of her face and shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong?" Emily asked and Casey snapped back.

"Uh…nothing, I just…I'm surprised?" Casey asked not sure if she sounded the least bit convincing.

"Why?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms over chest and stared Casey down.

Casey swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Sorry, it's nothing. I just had like the worst morning ever and you surprised me with awesome news." Casey mumbled as she grabbed the books she needed for first period out of her locker and shut the door.

Emily put her arm around Caesy and nodded her head. "I understand. Do you know where Derek's first class is?"

Casey shook her head, even though she knew the answer as they reached their class. "No."

Emily let out another one of her high laughs and released Casey form the hold. "It's fine. We share lunch." Emily stated casually as Casey slipped into a desk in the front row and tried to concentrate on everyone filing into class and not the knot she felt in her stomach.

The day couldn't possibly get worse.

LWD

Casey was wrong, the day did get worse. As she shut the door to the McDonald-Venturi household she saw Marty running at her like a track star. "Smerek has a date!" She exclaimed and then turned on her heel and ran out of the room to spread more of the good news.

Casey heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and glanced up to see Derek standing there with a stupid smile on his face. "I warned you Smarty!" He called back and Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"Derek." Casey stated and she watched as Derek noticed her and his face dropped.

"Case…" He started but Casey shook her head and rushed up the stairs, moving quickly past Derek.

"Forget it." She mumbled and then walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Casey plopped down on her bed and instantly regretted her actions. She knew that her mom would hear the slam and would want to know what was wrong. And Casey was way to tired to try to think of a lame excuse. As tears fell down Casey's face she started to breath hard and she prayed she could got back to her life before the Venturies.

Casey's door burst open as Casey was wiping at her face and Derek walked into her room shutting the door behind him with a worried expression on his face. "What's going on?" He asked quietly as he walked towards Casey slowly.

Casey wiped the last of the tears off of her face and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." She mumbled as she took her jacket off and turned from Derek.

"Look Casey, it's not like we can be official or anything." Derek stated and Casey let out a sigh.

"Whatever Derek."

Derek walked closer to Casey until Casey could feel his body heat on her bare arms. "I just think we should try to act as normal as possible." Derek explained and Casey nodded her head. She knew that it made sense, but the day's situations were weighing down on Casey.

"I know." She mumbled and then turned to face Derek. "I've just had a really bad day." She admitted and then cracked a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled as he sat next to Casey. "You've been having a hard time since the wedding huh?" Derek asked and Casey nodded her head and then rolled her eyes.

"I think that may be understatement." Casey laughed for the first time in the day and Derek joined her.

"It'll get better." Derek promised and then quickly hugged Casey. "It'll be fine." He stood up from Casey's bed and walked towards the door and walked out without looking back at Casey.

Casey pushed the thoughts of Derek and Emily out of her head and fell back down on her bed, glade to finally be able to sleep.


End file.
